


Being Picked Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Perceived Rape Threat, Set After Final Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerson goes home with a very dangerous man but doesn't realise the danger until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Picked Up

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Being Picked Up_   
>  _**Pairing:** Emerson Kent/Original Male Character_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Emerson goes home with a very dangerous man but doesn't realise the danger until it's too late._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Joe wasn't interested, that much was clear after his ill-advised flirting the other night. Maybe he'd find someone here, someone to distract himself with. Emerson sipped his beer and watched as men made connections all round him. Some came together for the duration of a song, others danced and grabbed their coats afterwards. There was one couple in danger of being done for public indecency the way they were going at it. What Emerson wanted was someone who'd take his mind off his gorgeous boss.

There are several attractive prospects but nobody comes close to Joe. Still it's not as though Joe is a viable option. He doesn't decide to approach someone, instead someone comes to him. The man, Ian, is charming and buys drinks for them both. Ian asks him home and they have a snog in the club before leaving. When he leaves, the cold air hits him and he shivers.

He doesn't remember the route they take but they seem to get to Ian's flat quickly. The scrape of Ian's key as he tries to get it in the lock is loud. He's pressed against the wall in the hallway for a pretty fantastic kiss. He thinks of Joe one last time before responding to the kiss and pushing Joe from his mind. They make their way to Ian's bedroom and he feels wanted, evidence of the man's arousal pressing against him while they kiss. Emerson drops to his knees and opens Ian's zip. It's been a while and he gags initially before refocusing his efforts. While he hasn't given a blowjob in some time, it's longer still since he's gone all the way. He wants Ian to fuck him, make him really feel it. His own fingers don't quite cut it and even with a dildo, it's not the same as having someone else set the pace. 

There's a spark of sensation that goes straight to his cock when Ian's fingers twist in his hair. It's not too forceful but he makes an appreciative moan. A tug pulls him back a little and he swirls his tongue around the head, pulling a loud groan from the gorgeous man standing above him. He makes eye contact with Ian as he flicks his tongue across the head.

When Ian pulls him up they share another kiss and he gets his hand between them to get Emerson's jeans open. Emerson has to sit on the bed to open his shoelaces and Ian does the hopping on one leg, trying to get his trousers off dance.

When they're both stripped down he gets Emerson on the bed on all fours.

"I knew you'd be easy when I saw you sitting there, watching everyone longingly. Are you always so desperate that you'll get on your knees for the first bloke that buys you a drink?"

Emerson pushes himself up as Ian's tone changes, grabbing his jeans. Ian blocks his path. 

"We ain't finished, pretty boy."

"I am."

Emerson tries to push past, now trying to remember everything his training told him. He tries to get a hold on Ian and take him to the ground but Ian fights back throwing him off and smacking Emerson's head against the edge of the bed frame. He scrambles to get away, terror flooding his system. 

Ian grabs him by his hair, no care taken this time. He pushes Emerson flat and straddles him, ignoring all efforts to buck him off. Emerson scrapes at the man's arms. If he can't stop this, he can at least get DNA. 

"Men like you disgust me, weak and needy. So eager to give it up to anyone."

"Get off me."

There's no trace of the charmer who bought him a drink, just something in Ian's eyes that should have set off alarms.

"Why pick me? Do you just need the power rush? All rape is about power."

Ian grins and Emerson panics anew.

"Rape! That's what you think this is? You'd be lucky if I gave you a good proper fuck - show you how a real macho man does it. I'm just clearing out the weak ones from the herd, had my eye on a proper fit bloke tonight but you with your sad little eyes needing dealing with. Some of them I kill when we've fucked and they naively think I'll spoon them and make them breakfast. You're not even worthy of that."

Emerson twists futilely as Ian's hands go to his neck, squeezing. He tries to break the hold, knock Ian's hands away and reaches for Ian's eyes to gouge them anything that would make the man break his hold. Ian removes one hand and punches Emerson, stopping any effort at fighting him. There's pressure on his neck again, panic and he slips away quickly.

Ian won't find the warrant card till he's done with the dismemberment and it will be the the only reason Emerson's remains are ever found, Ian not having had time to bury the bags properly. He will be identified by dental records and his colleagues will all remark about such a futile loss of life, having lost their youngest team member. His case will receive everyone's attention until it goes cold and will be the subject of a token review every three years. Ian, now calling himself Dan and having using many names in between, will live to old age never having come to the police's attention at all.


End file.
